Cuisine
The world of the Half-Continent, and indeed that of the entirety of the Harthe Alle, has as many different dishes and beverages as there are cultures. There are also many different mealtimes and culinary customs. Food A *'Austerpill': A fungus that is large, tasty, and oddly threwdish. B *Black coney pie *Boschenbread *Bully-dicey *Bunny daube C *'Clumsy': The term used for a sandwich. "Clumsy" once meant "fast moving" or "running," referring to a clumsy being an easy way for the busy or moving to eat. *Crocidole D *'Dried must': A cured fungus that is transported as blocks. E *'Evercap': A dainty mushroom that, when dried, preserves well and can remain edible for many years. They are preferred pickled, though, with pepper or honey. F *Farrats *'Fortified sack cheese': A cheese eaten for energy or emergencies, and is a favorite of Rossamünd. G *'Gherkins': Cucumbers that have been twice-pickled to serve as wayfood. *Grindewahl: a steggle-backed whale-like sea creature. K *'Krebin': A giant land crabs found principally in the Erzgebirge in the Gottlands. They are viscous and tasty. L *Lamprey pie M *Muttony-greasy P *'Pondsley cheese': A smooth, soft cheese with a pleasantly sharp aftertaste that spreads well on toast or slices of meat. It is from the region of Pondsley. *'Portable soup': A brothlike soup of beans that is strained, mixed with powdered bone, dried until it is hard, and shaped into flat, unappetizing-looking oblong wafers, about the size of a man's hand. They are etched with a manufacturer's mark and and wrapped in greased paper. In order to eat it, it must be soaked for a half hour in hot water or three hours in cold water. This reverts it into its original black goop form, which is not very tasty, but is light and nutritious. It can also carefully be eaten raw, at the risk of cutting up mouth and tongue. These features, along with its portability, make it good wayfood. *'Pottage fancy': An exceptionally thick soup made with swollen water-soaked barley or other grain, healthy portions of vegetables, and a fish or poultry broth. The best include various chunked meats, often marinated in ale or wine. *'Pullet and ramsin broth': A chicken and garlic (pullet and ramsin) soup, which is normally quite heavy on the garlic. *'Pyet ponce': A stew, strangely crunchy, that is made from cooking a magpie long and slow until its bones are chewable. *'Red must': An edible fungus that keeps for a long time, squashes without bruising, is very light, and is very nutritious. It is an ideal wayfood. *'Rye bread': Uhh *'Roast hart's tongue': A dish consisting of hart's (female deer) tongues, which are so small that they are often pressed together to make a meatier "loaf." It is a very tender cut of meat, and much enjoyed. S *Skilly *Spatchcock greme T *'Taffies and glairs': The term used for lollies, candies or sweets, taffies are harder and lollies are softer. Common taffies and glairs include sugar-purses, triple boilers, syrup-marrows, rose-marrows, clementine glairs, honeyed persimmons, and boschenbread. *'Thrisdina': Also known as tree-hair, it is an edible moss, preferring threwdish environments, that grows from tree bark. Thrisdina, along with water, is able to sustain a person for quite some time, despite the dirty taste. *'Thrumcop': Also known as a bog-button, thrumcops are mushrooms with a deep brown pileus spotted with circular and swollen off-white patches. It is commonly thought that eating them will make their essence seep through your pores, making you less appetizing to monsters. This notion arose from the use of thrumcop essence in rudimentary repellants. They are related to austerpill. V *Venison ragout *'Vinegar pie': A pie made from the less useful portions of fish, eels, and other edible sea animals that have season, spiced, cooked down into a stew, and placed into a pastry. Drink A *Agrapine C *'Claret': A red wine mixed with apple or pear pulp. Usually cheap, it is actually somewhat fashionable for consumption by the stylishly rich, seeking adventure by associating with "lesser folk." *'Caffene': The term used for coffee, some varieties include N'gobi, Cassim, Engabine, Kasongo, and Mong. G *Grasswine H *'Hard-waters': A term for spirits or drinks with high alcohol content. J *'Juice-of-Orange': A juice squeezed from oranges. Due to orchards attracting certain monsters, particular fruits can be somewhat difficult to grow. This makes Juice-of-Orange a surprisingly rare, expensive treat for the less well-to-do. N *'Nutrified wine': A drink that is made of claret mixed with citrus concentrates and decoctions of healthful herbs. By fooling folks with alcohol, it provides a method of keeping them healthy. O *Ol' touchy S *'Sillabub': A drink made of honey-sweeten milk mixed with either strong wine or vinegar, the latter a rather Skyldic twist. It is for those dead mouths and strong stomachs. *'Sovereign lime': A thickened lime juice mixed with lemon juice and other fortifying traces, and often mixed with cheaper alcohols for flavor and encouraged antiscorbutic ingestion. *'Stingo(s)': Not an actual drink, but a common term for a pint of beer. T *Toscanelle V *'Vinothe': A hard-water made from raisins fermented in a honey spirit. It is smooth in the mouth and sweet yet clear, like a "breath of "raisin-perfumed air." It was brought to the Soutlands from Turkmantine or another Foulside region in the north by vinegaroons and accepted into their culture. Z *'Zin': A cool, sharp white wine hailing from the vineyards of the Basket, in northeastern Wörms. Meals and Customs B *'Best Cuts': Considered to be fashionable, these are the most expensive dishes on the menu. Depending on the contemporary fashion, dishes on the Best Cuts find their way onto the Rakes, while "cheap" food under the Rakes makes its way onto the Best Cuts. *'Bill of Fare': Another name for a menu. A "Bill" is a list, and "Fare" is food. F *'Fête': A night of dancing and eating. It is a term losing popularity in the cities, but widely used in the parishes. L *Limes M *Moll potny *'Nuncheon': Any meal that is had at time other than breakfast, middens, or mains. Category:Food and Drink